


How In The World?! (Leo Valdez x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cake, Cute, F/M, M/M, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: This contains (minor) spoilers of TOA! It's just a cute little thing I wrote.





	How In The World?! (Leo Valdez x Reader)

When the first crash happened you only sighed and looked over at Emmie and shook your head. When the second crashed sounded you agreed with her that you should make sure nobody died. The walk to the kitchen consisted of you muttering under your breath and Emmie giving you an amused look. She normally would've been more concerned if there were crashes within the Waystation. But your look told her she didn't need to worry.

 

Upon reaching the entrance of the kitchen you noticed Josephine and Apollo already there. They obviously already knew what had happen if their amused expression were anything to go by. From inside the kitchen you heard Leo.

 

"Woah! No one tell (Y/N) about, oh." Leo finished lamely as he saw you outside of the now wrecked kitchen.

 

"Leo." You said in warning. "How in the world?!"

 

The kitchen was a mess. Flour covered most of the floor and Leo (along with the ceiling). Broken egg shells littered the floor. As you took in the mess you noted the fact that at least Leo had gotten all the ingredients. Not in the bowl, yes, but they were there none the less.

 

"Te amo?" Leo says with a smile.

 

You felt your eye twitch. Emmie seemed to notice the tension in the air and lead Josephine and Apollo away. Not without Apollo making a small attempt to stay. Once everyone was cleared out you gestured to the wrecked room.

 

"Well, you see," Leo started. He then proceeded into a long winded explanation (parts of which were in Spanish). You tune him out after the first few sentences and just stare at him. You can't help but give a small smile at is expressive movements and excited voice.

 

"So yeah," he finished. "Somehow my cake turned into an explosion."

 

"You're an idiot." You say walking up to him. You gave him a kiss and chucked at his smile and patted his hair (which had started to smoke).

 

"But I'm your idiot." He challenged with a cheeky smile.

 

"That you are," you said giving him a final kiss and turning to leave the room.

 

Leo stared after you with a dopey look on his face. He then tried to clean up so you wouldn't yell at him this time. After all, his adorableness won't same him every time.


End file.
